Obsessed
by Arihena
Summary: Takes place after war, Voldemort is dead, however some others aren't. Harry is infatuated with Draco, but no one knows except Seamus Finnigan. Harry starts seeing some strange things in the mirror, and even stranger things start happening. HarryxDraco


Okay, so here is the promised Harry Potter fic.

I've written and re-written this chapter so many times, so you guys better like it!

Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling owns the characters, well the ones you recognize anyway (;

And with that, let's begin!

* * *

Obsessed

Harry POV

(The italics are meant to be a dream, where Harry is looking at memories quite like he would as if he were in a pensive. It's a little confusing, but bear with me.)

_A whir of images assaulted Harry's mind, but they all had something to do with Draco Malfoy. _

_The first was that day on the train, all the way back in first year. Draco had offered his hand, offered to be friends with "The-Boy-Who-Lived". Harry had kindly declined and continued to find a cabin with more promising friends. The image blurred._

_It turned into one of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and his followers. They were standing outside the castle somewhere. Draco was spitting angry words at Hermione, I can pick out certain ones like "Granger" and "mudblood". Draco didn't notice Hermione stepping closer to him, and out of the blue, Hermione slapped him across the face. The image spun off into darkness, only to be replaced by another one. _

_Draco was breaking down crying in a bathroom, all by himself apart from moaning Myrtle. His hands were gripping the sides of the sink with such force that the veins could have exploded from his wrists. Harry confronted Draco, who whirled around. Draco sent spell after spell at Harry and Harry's body responded in its own defense. He yelled a spell that he had read about, it was the first one that came to his mind. But then, to his horror, Draco fell to the ground. Blood was spurting out of his body and he was convulsing. My heart lurched in my chest at the sight. The new image is not one I can remember though._

_He and Draco were alone in a compartment on the train to school. They were laughing like old friends. Harry looked as if he were back in second year again, the year Ginny almost died at the hands of a diary. He caught the whole conversation this time. Harry smirked as the laughter died, it was a very Slytherin smirk. The witch pushing the treat-trolley outside knocked on the doors of all the rooms while going by. She kept yelling, "Sweets from the trolley!"_

_Harry glanced over to Draco. "Want to go grab something from the trolley?" Draco nodded, and they both swiftly got up and left the room. The witch wasn't too far down the narrow hallway, she was helping two people. As they neared closer Harry could identify the people as Ron and Hermione. When they walked up Ron sneered at them, "Malfoy, Potter." _

_Harry, much to his disbelief, spoke. "Weasley, Mudblood." He nodded to each as he spoke with a cold look in his green eyes. _

_Ron got very angry with Harry, his face started growing red. "I told you never to call her that!" His yell was loud but controlled. _

_Draco snickered and looked to Harry. "Looks like Weaselby's about to blow his top." Harry chuckled and grinned at Draco. The image dissolved before my eyes. _

_The new image was of himself, Hermione, Ron, and Draco sitting together in the great hall. There was a mixture of every house at every table. They were all looking very pointedly at Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini. They were snogging their faces off, and looking quite content despite the amount of attention they were accumulating. Draco shouted out to them. "Oi! Are you two quite full by stuffing your faces with tongue, or do you want to eat some chicken like the rest of us?" _

_Everyone seated within range of hearing, which was a lot of people, burst into laughter. Ginny pulled back from Blaise, they both had a knowing look on your faces. Blaise nodded once and Ginny shouted over to Draco. "I'll stop stuffing my face with Blaise's tongue when you stop stuffing your face with Harry's cock!" Harry stuck his tongue out at Ginny playfully and she returned the gesture. _

_Draco held his hand up and waved at them in a dismissing manner. "Alright then, carry on." Then he turned and raised his eyebrows suggestively at Harry, who could only smirk at the situation. I suddenly feel nauseous as the image spins around me once again. _

_This time Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were walking in the hallway. All had Gryffindor ties, which makes me question my sanity. They were walking in what appeared to be in the direction of Hagrid's hut before Blaise and Pansy blocked their path. "Ah the famous Pothead and his followers, Dracona, Weaselby, and the mudblood." Blaise sneered at the group while intertwining his fingers with Pansy's. _

_Harry's mouth was open in with what appeared to be retorting words when Draco grabbed Harry's hand and spoke. "Let's just go Harry; they're not worth your time." All eyes narrowed as the groups passed each other. I'm getting confused; the images were just getting stranger and stranger._

_The next image, which was hopefully the last, was of the Head Boy's room. Draco and Harry were seated on the couch together, but then Harry climbed into Draco's lap and started kissing him. The kisses were slow at first, but soon grew more passionate. Draco pulled back from a panting Harry with lust in his eyes. He scooped Harry up, ran into the bedroom, and threw him onto the large, comfortable bed. Draco soon began kissing Harry's neck as he almost tore his shirt off of his body. Then Draco kissed his was down Harry's chest. The image however, was getting harder and harder to see, it was beginning to fade away. _

With a gasp I rolled out of bed. Ow. That really hurt. I nearly shoved my askew glasses up my nose. I can hear the loud, obnoxious snores that belong to my roommate. Only he could sleep even when I fell off of my bed. With a groan I hoist myself off of the floor and retrieve my, now, broken glasses. Without thinking I snatch my wand from the nightstand and point it at my glasses while muttering, "_Reparo_." The cracked lenses smoothed over and shined. **A/N: Did I forget to mention that all spells will also be in italics? Sorry.**

I put them on my face and my vision comes into and out of focus as my eyes adjust. I can see that Ron, has collapsed on his bed without even bothering to get his sleepwear on. A smirk appears on my face while watching him, he's such an idiot. Later today when he gets his lazy-ass up he's going to complain to me about how uncomfortable he was when he was sleeping.

When I look around the room, a usual check I do every morning, I see nothing out of the ordinary. I sigh at the wonderful simplicity of it all, now that Voldemort's defeated, I rarely have to worry about much besides school work, this being my last year at Hogwarts. My gaze wanders to the floor, or rather, was, when I noticed my very prominent morning wood. Crap.

While attempting to disguise my erection with my hands, I find it increasingly hard to walk normally in this state. Unluckily, the bathroom was occupied by one other person, even in this early hour. I sighed heavily, causing the person to turn their head to face me. Luckily, the person was none other than Seamus Finnigan. I immediately straightened up and took my hands away from my crotch area as he nodded to me. "Hello Harry." Then he eyed my suspiciously as I trudged into the bathroom. "Having dream problems again?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Even though he cares, sometimes it can be annoying, and for some reason I was annoyed this morning. "Yeah, the dreams are getting worse and more frequent, but this one was really strange." Seamus looked concerned as I stepped into the shower. I was quite comfortable with him; he's the only one I told about certain things.

I had told my friends, although I'm pretty sure everyone at the school knows, that I'm gay, it became obvious to me one day for god knows what reason. The thing that I had only told Seamus about though, was that I was in love. It was much like the fact that he was in love with Ron, which he so graciously confided in me about. He talked to me through the shower door, which was quite usual for us. "Do you want to elaborate?"

Now that I think about it, it might be nice to tell him about what happened. However, there are some precautions to be made. "Seamus, can you cast the charm?"

I hear a faint response of, "Yeah mate." Even over the water he could still hear Seamus clearly say the spell. "_Muffliato." _Well at least now no one would hear the embarrassing workings of my mind. It was a wonder Seamus wanted to help. The silence suggested that he wanted me to continue with what I was going to say.

I sigh, well, best get on with it now. "The dream was very odd. It was like I was staring into memories through a pensive." I trailed off for a moment. Seamus wouldn't know about looking at memories through a pensive would he? "Anyway, the first few were of times where me and Draco were together. The first time I saw him was one, the next was when Hermione slapped him." I can hear the faint chuckle of Seamus's laughter, well, it was pretty funny. "Then there was when Draco and I dueled and I almost killed him with a curse I found in a book, I had no idea what the curse did at the time though." I focused on remembering the dream with as much clarity as I could muster. "But then the others were not memories, they seemed to be from another world. The first one was of me and Draco sitting in a train compartment together in second year. We bought something from the sweets witch and I insulted Hermione and Ron." I turned off the water, having finished my shower. I looked down and was please to see that my morning wood was no more. I felt outside to grab my towel. "Then the next one was of everyone sitting together in the great hall. All of the houses were mixed in, and everyone was friends. Then the one after that was fairly strange, picture life as it is now, except Draco was in Gryffindor and one of my best friends." I stepped out of the shower stall with the towel around my waist; Seamus was looking at me with his undivided attention. It wasn't creepy though, like some people thought it would be. "Well, then the last one, well…" I trailed off and looked away with a blush forming in my cheeks.

Seamus nodded in comprehension. "Ah, so now I understand the morning wood." I glared at him. He just raised his hands in surrender. "Hey I'm just trying to understand here." My gaze softened and I started towards the sinks so I can finish cleaning up. "I know one conclusion that we can come to though."

Seamus got up and moved closer to me. I raised an eyebrow questionably at him. "And what conclusion would that be?"

He patted me on the back and his words were gentle. "That you, Harry, are in love with Draco Malfoy." I rolled my eyes at him and turned around. "And, that your mind is completely fucked up."

I just shook my head at him. "How very endearing of you Seamus."

He laughed as headed to the door. "I try to be mate, I try to be." I heard something clatter to the floor and as I whipped my head around to look, Seamus and Ron were both bent over, both set on retrieving the object from the floor. Seamus's hand reached it first but Ron's hand brushed against it as Seamus picked up the object and put it back in its place. Seamus could've given Ron a run for his money with how red his face was. "S-sorry about that Ron, I'll watch where I'm going next time." I had to stifle a chuckle at Seamus's awkwardness.

Ron just shook his head. "No problem mate." He was obviously unaware of Seamus's attraction to him. Ron turned to me as soon as Seamus walked away. "Strange isn't he? He always acts funny."

Now I can't help but chuckle. "It's always for a reason Ron, everything is always for a reason." He just shrugs and goes to take his morning shower. I smirk back at my newly clean reflection in the mirror. Seamus's dreams might come true, whereas mine will never be.

All of a sudden the eyes in my reflection turn a ghastly shade of red, and then the mirror shatters.

* * *

Okay so there's the introduction to the Harry Potter fic.

So, press that little button that says "review" please! Tell me whatever you think.

And yes I know I sort of said it was going to be a longer chapter, but this idea came to me, and I stayed up all night writing it. The other ideas I had were longer but not as well written as this one.


End file.
